


KiKuro Day Surprise

by Arriecchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arriecchi/pseuds/Arriecchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For The Perfect Copy: Kuroko No Basket Remix Challenge<br/>A Remix of  this awesome piece of work (*´・ｖ・) - http://alohomoe.tumblr.com/post/91432391916/colored-this-old-piece-for-kikuro-day</p>
    </blockquote>





	KiKuro Day Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alohomoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohomoe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Colored this old piece for kikuro day ☆](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/68394) by alohomoe. 



> For The Perfect Copy: Kuroko No Basket Remix Challenge  
> A Remix of this awesome piece of work (*´・ｖ・) - http://alohomoe.tumblr.com/post/91432391916/colored-this-old-piece-for-kikuro-day


End file.
